


X-Men Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: After seeing the movie, Logan, and feeling like my heart was ripped out of my chest, I have decided to make this! A majority of these take place in the X-Men First Class-X-Men Apocalypse era except for Logan's. Just the age of the characters that is, however, these all take place in the modern era. If you have a problem with it, door's a-that-a way. I know I'm missing some characters. They will be added at some point. This is just what I'm going with for right now.





	1. People In The Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Lover's Quarrel  
> Then: Jealousy

James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine  
Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler  
Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver  
Charles Xavier/Professor X  
Erik Lensherr/Magneto  
Raven Darkholme/Mystique  
Hank McCoy/Beast  
Scott Summers/Cyclops  
Alex Summers/Havok  
Jean Grey


	2. Lover's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and your boy/girlfriend fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Jealousy  
> Then: Your Song

Logan: When you and Logan fight, fur flies. You both have bad tempers so any fight between the two of you is bound to get physical. Most times, the others just let you duke it out. They'd learned better than to get involved. After a fight, you two normally stay far away from one another until you both are calm. Once you've had a chance to cool down, the two of you make up. Sometimes it only takes a day. Other times, it takes weeks. But you always com together in the end.

Reader's Gender: Female

Kurt Wagner: Kurt doesn't like to fight. It upsets him greatly. So, whenever you're upset, he'll try to calm you down. When you're calm, you two will talk through it and work out whatever it is that was causing you two to be upset with each other. Once you talked it over, Kurt would do everything in his power to make things right with you again. He loved you too much to ever let you go.

Reader's Gender: Male

Peter Maximoff: Peter could be very childish and he didn't always think of you his reckless acts and jokes might affect you, which often led to the two of you fighting. When you'd fight, you'd generally ignore him for a few days. He'd do everything in his power to get you to forgive him no matter how long it took. But, it would be all worth it when he finally had you in his arms again.

Reader's Gender: Male

Charles Xavier: Charles was always calm and levelheaded. So, when you two would argue, he'd be very calm and would seldom ever yell. He hated to upset you and he didn't like to lose his temper. So, he'd be very careful with what he said and did around you when you two were fighting. You'd do most of the yelling. He would just sit calmly and let you get your frustrations out then he'd speak. Once you realized that there was no need to be angry, you'd instantly calm down.

Reader's Gender: Female

Raven Darkholme: Raven would just totally shut down whenever she got too upset. She tried very hard to keep her cool and not to explode. She would stay far away when you two would fight. You'd give her all the time and space she needed or wanted. You would spend your time thinking of ways to make it up to her once she was able to be near you again.

Reader's Gender: Female

Erik Lensherr: You never lost your cool. Erik was always the first one to blow up when you two would fight. You'd give him his time and space when he got like this, letting him take out his anger and frustration however he saw fit just as long as he didn't take it out on you. The few times he did take it on you, you stayed calm and collected. He only ever took it too far one time and he made sure not to do it again.

Reader's Gender: Female

Hank McCoy: Hank was generally good about keeping his temper in check. He feared that if he did not he would turn into the beast. You never lost your temper. Therefore, you two never fought. You might disagree but you would never really argue or get into any bad fights. Neither of you would let it go that far.

Reader's Gender: Male

Scott Summers: Scott could ill afford to lose his temper. Even with the sunglasses Hank made him, he had to be very careful what he said and did. That's why he'd avoid you if he ever thought that he may lose his temper and do or say something he'd regret. He was still working on controlling his powers as were you. Whenever things finally blew over, he'd find you and apologize for whatever you two were fighting about.

Reader's Gender: Female

Alex Summers: Alex also could not afford to lose his temper. But, unlike his little brother, that didn't stop him. When he'd get close to the brink of snapping, he'd simply walk away. He knew that he didn't have the self control Scott did and he also knew thatt he'd lose you if he snapped. Scott would help him calm down so that he calmly talk to you about whatever it is that caused you two to fight.

Reader's Gender: Female

Jean Grey: Jean has been known to fly off the handle since she can't control her powers. You'll keep your distance when she gets to this point so that things don't escalate too far. She loved you more than anything in the world and losing you would just totally shatter her. She'd spend months making things up to you if she had to.

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying so far.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boy/girlfriend gets jealous. Oh boy...this should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Your Song  
> Then: Bad Pick Up Lines  
> Side note, I cannot type a German accent to save my life. So Kurt's accent may be butchered a bit. But I will try.

Logan: You were helping Kurt with his algebra homework. "You try this one." You said. He worked out the problem and then showed you. You looked it over. "That's correct! Good job, Kurt!" You said, ruffling the German boy's hair. He blushed and smiled. "Zank you fery much, Y/N." "No problem, kiddo. Okay, next problem." Logan walked past at that moment and peeked in. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He walked into the room. "Hey Kurt, mind if I borrow Y/N for a bit?" You looked at Kurt. "Think you got it now?" Kurt nodded. "Ja, zanks akain." "Okay, bye Kurt." "Koodpye, Y/N." You shook your head, laughing as you walked away with Logan. Logan frowned. "What? What's so funny?" You smirked."Oh nothing, just the fact that you were jealous." Logan scoffed. "Me? Jealous of the little blue guy? Never." You grinned. "Whatever you say." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Kurt Wagner: You had been hanging out with Alex and Scott, just laughing and talking. Kurt smiled, seeing you and he walked over. "Hello Y/N, Alex, and Scott!" "Hey kid." Alex said. Scott smiled. "Hey there, Kurt." You smiled at your boyfriend. "Hey Kurt." Alex checked the time on his phone. "Aw man, I gotta go. See ya later, Y/N!" He said, patting your back. It was just you, Scott, and Kurt now. Scott bit his lip. "Hey Y/N? Do you want to go to the movies this Saturday?" You grinned. "Sure Scott!" Kurt viewed this as Scott asking you out and got jealous. Scott left after that. You turned and saw the look on Kurt's face. "Something wrong?" He fake smiled. "Nein, I'm fine." "You sure?" He sighed. "I zuboze I vas ein little chealous." You smiled, kissing his cheek. "Hey, Scott and I are just friends. I love you, Kurt." He blushed and giggled. "I loffe you too!" 

Reader's Gender: Male

Peter Maximoff: You spent a good amount of time hanging around Hank since you and him were both very intelligent and liked to work on experiments together. You grinned, seeing the result to the experiment you were doing with him. "Awesome! That was perfect!" You said. Hank smiled. "Nice job, Y/N. It was your brilliant planning that made it possible." You blushed. "Hehe, thanks." Peter zipped past the room but hearing you and Hank interacting, he got rather jealous. Later, he saw you sitting under a tree and he zipped over to you. "Hey Y/N." You smiled at your boyfriend. "Hi Peter." "So..uh listen...I noticed that you and Hank seem to get along really well." You chuckled, pulling your silver haired boyfriend down so that he was sitting with you. "Don't be jealous, speedy. I only have eyes for you." He grinned. "Good." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Charles Xavier: Charles wasn't one to get jealous. He kept his composure pretty well. But, he couldn't help but get maybe a tad jealous watching you with Erik. You and Erik were good friends and spent a lot of time together. One day, he was doing his usual rounds when he heard laughter. He went to the source of it and found you and Erik just laughing and talking. He clenched his jaw, so that he didn't say any jealous remarks. You looked up, seeing your boyfriend. "Hey Charles." Erik saw his best friend and grinned. "Hey." Charles managed a smile back. "Hello." You noticed that Charles' smile seemed very forced. "Charles..everything alright?" Hearing your concern, he suddenly felt like a massive jerk. He fully smiled now. "I'm okay, love." You smiled too. "Okay, just being sure." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Raven Darkholme: Raven kept her emotions in check and kept to herself. But, when she watched you interact with Charles, she found herself getting jealous most of the time. One day, you looked up seeing Charles. "Oh hi Charles." In reality, it was Raven using her powers to look like him. "What brings you here?" She spoke in his voice. "I was just curious, how do you feel about Raven?" You smiled."She's my girlfriend, I think that speaks for itself. But, to answer your question, I love her very much." He nods. "I see. Thank you, I was just wondering. She wanted me to ask." You smiled. "Okay." Later, Raven came to see you. "I love you too." You smiled. "So Charles told you?" She nodded. To this day, you never knew that it had been her pretending to be Charles. But, you had your suspicions. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Erik Lensherr: Erik was known to be very possessive. What was his was his. So, naturally, he would get very jealous when you would spend so much time with Raven. Even if you were her sister. One day, he saw you walking out of raven's room and his jealousy got the best of him. "Why do you spend so much time with Raven? I know she's your sister but...I never see you anymore." You smiled. "Awe, Erik. I've been giving her advice. She likes Hank but is too shy to ask him out." Erik felt a little silly afterwords. "Oh, I see. Will I see you more often now?" You giggled. "Yes Erik, you will."

Reader's Gender: Female

Hank McCoy: Hank couldn't help but be jealous of Alex. Alex was good looking and sporty. So when you would spent so much time with Alex, Hank couldn't help but get jealous. One day, you found Hank in his lab typing away on his laptop. "Hey Hank, what're you doing?" You peeked over your boyfriend's shoulder to get a view of his screen. He was googling things like how to get better abs or how to play football. You understood what was happening. "Oh Hank..baby.." He jumped. He hadn't heard you come in. He blushed, adjusting his glasses. "I was just..doing research..." "Hey, you don't have to be jealous of Alex." "He may be attractive and sporty but, you have something he doesn't." "What would that be?" "Me!" You said. Hank smiled, shutting his computer off. "I suppose that's true." You hugged him. "I love you." "I love you too." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Scott Summers: Scott got a little jealous when you hung out with Peter but he didn't mind it. He knew that you were his and his only. Besides, me knew that you and Peter were more like siblings anyways. That certainly helped him keep from getting too jealous. You were Scott's girl and Scott's girl only. And he wanted to keep it that way. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Alex Summers: Alex got jealous all the time but, he never let it get to him. He might of gotten jealous when you'd hang out with his little brother more than him but, he knew that you'd never leave him and that you were just looking out for Scott. Alex respected that. He was happy that you cared about his little brother. It made him love you that much more. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Jean Grey: There were so many pretty girls out there and Jean always worried about losing you. The other day, you had been hanging out with one of the girls on campus and she felt a a pang in her chest. Later that same day, she done everything in her power to avoid you. But, you had eventually caught up to her. "Hey, you've been dodging me all day. What's up?" "Why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend?" She spat. You smiled. "I've been trying to all day. But you've been hiding from me." "Then...why were you with that girl...?" "To get this." You said, holding up a teddy bear. I bought it for you. She was holding onto it for me until I could give it to you." Jean smiled. "Awe..I'm sorry.." You handed her the bear and then pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "It's okay." 

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya soon! Sorry if I did Kurt's accent wrong.


	4. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your song. <3 These are some of my favorite songs and I think you'll like them too. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Bad Pick Up Lines  
> Then: Dirty Pick Up Lines

Logan:  
Your Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri  
I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Reader's Gender: Female

Kurt Wagner:  
Your Song: The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson  
I live the feelin' you're given' me  
Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy  
Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five  
To buy you things to keep you by my side  
I never felt so in love before  
Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me

Reader's Gender: Male

Peter Maximoff:  
Your Song: Kiss The Girl (Stellar Kart Cover)  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Reader's Gender: Male

Charles Xavier:  
Your Song: Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low  
I got your picture, I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen

Reader's Gender: Female

Raven Darkholme:  
Your Song: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Reader's Gender: Female

Erik Lensherr:  
Your Song: Push by Avril Lavigne  
Then maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby 'cause this is love  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby, this is love  
Baby, this is love

Reader's Gender: Female

Hank McCoy:  
Your Song: Far Away by Nickelback 

That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

Reader's Gender: Male

Scott Summers:  
Your Song: Love Me Now by John Legend  
Pulling me further  
Further than I've ever been before  
Making me stronger  
Shaking me right to the core, oh  
I don't know what's in the stars  
Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours  
But I know what's in my heart  
If you ain't mine I'll be torn apart

Reader's Gender: Female

Alex Summers:  
Your Song: Army Of Two by Olly Murrs  
Don't ever change, and I'll stay the same  
We'll be swimming the same direction  
And we'll never lose this connection  
Nothing they can do can stop this army of two  
We're marching to the future, yeah, it's me and you

Reader's Gender: Female

Jean Grey:  
Your Song: Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland  
There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time,  
There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know I'm never letting this go

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later!


	5. Bad Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some bad pick up lines that your boy/girlfriend says to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Dirty Pick Up Lines  
> Then: You Get A Pet

Logan: "Well here I am. What were your other two wishes?" You had rolled your eyes when Logan said this. "Haha,very clever." Logan smirked. "You know you liked it." You chuckled. "Whatever you say, Wolfy." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Kurt Wagner: "I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?" It had sounded a little funny due to his German accent. But, you had squealed and hugged him. "You're so cute!" Kurt blushed. "Heh.."

Reader's Gender: Male

Peter Maximoff: "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?" You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend. "Very funny." You kissed him anyways.

Reader's Gender: Male

Charles Xavier: "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" You laughed. "You'd have to wheel by. Besides, I'm already in love with you." Charles smiled fondly at you.

Reader's Gender: Female

Raven Darkholme: "Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?" "Dork." You said, before placing a loving kiss on her lips.

Reader's Gender: Female

Erik Lensherr: "I've lost my teddy bear! Can I sleep with you tonight?" You had all but slammed the door in his face when he said that.

Reader's Gender: Female

Hank McCoy: He held out his hand to you before asking, "Can you hold this while I go for a walk?" You smiled, taking his hand and intertwining your fingers with his.

Reader's Gender: Male

Scott Summers: "Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!" You laughed, kissing his cheek. "Cute."

Reader's Gender: Female

Alex Summers: "Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass." You didn't know whether to slap him or to laugh. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Jean Grey: "I bet you play soccer, because you're a keeper." You chuckled. "Aww Jean." She blushed, hiding her face, which caused you to coo more. 

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later!


	6. Dirty Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy....this chapter should be something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: You Get A Pet  
> Then: Cuddles

Logan: "You're just like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home." You were more than a little surprised when Logan whispered than in your ear. You blushed, biting your lip. "L-Logan...really?" He smirked. "Cute."

Reader's Gender: Female

Kurt Wagner: "I'm afraid of the dark... Will you sleep with me tonight?" Once again, the accent was what did it for you. You grabbed him by his shirt collar kissing him passionately. He was going to get his wish.

Reader's Gender: Male

Peter Maximoff: "Hey baby, let's play house, you can be the door and I'll slam you all night long!" You were well aware that Peter wasn't innocent. But, you were a little taken aback when he said this. 

Reader's Gender: Male

Charles Xavier: "Is that a keg in your pants? Because I'd love to tap that ass." He had said as he slapped your ass when he wheeled by. You jumped, letting out a yelp. "Charles Xavier!" He chuckled. "Sorry love. Couldn't control myself."

Raven Darkholme: "Do you have pet insurance? Because your pussy's getting smashed tonight!" You had blushed when Raven said this. "R-Raven." You stuttered. She only smirked. "You heard me. Be prepared."

Reader's Gender: Female

Erik Lensherr: "Let’s play Barbie. I’ll be Ken and you can be the box I come in." Your eyes widened after Erik said that. Normally, you would of slammed the door in his face. This time, you kissed him.

Reader's Gender: Female

Hank McCoy: "I miss my teddy bear. Would you sleep with me?" Hank was usually more innocent so when he said this, you couldn't help but kiss him. He kissed back, smiling into and holding you close.

Reader's Gender: Male

Scott Summers: "I'm an astronaut and my next mission is to explore Uranus." You were caught off guard. Scott didn't normally say dirty things. You blushed, biting your lip. "Well astronaut, get to exploring."

Reader's Gender: Female

Alex Summers: "You remind me of the movie "Scarface" cause I want you to say hello to my little friend." You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend when he said this. "Classy." He smirked. "Isn't it?"

Reader's Gender: Female

Jean Grey: "I love my bed but I'd rather be in yours." You grinned. "I think I can make that happen, baby." You said, kissing her lovingly. She kissed back, pulling you closer to her. You smiled too.

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios amigos! X3


	7. You Get A Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and you boy/girlfriend bring home a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Cuddles  
> Then: Movie Nights

Logan: You had somehow managed to talk Logan into getting a pet. It wasn't easy but after a lot of begging and pleading, he caved. You were at the pet store, looking at all the various animals. Your boyfriend was grumbling under his breath. "I can't believe you made me come here." You pouted. "Aw come on, Logan. At least pretend to look." He sighed before going to look around the shop. Then he saw her, a little Siamese kitten. She was staring at him and mewling. He fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. "Y/N..come here!" You went over to where he was and you cooed, seeing the kitten. "She's so pretty! Can we get her?" Logan nodded. "She's the one." From the moment you brought her home, she was your pride and joy. You adored her and so did your boyfriend. You ended up naming her Addie. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Kurt Wagner: You and your boyfriend had fallen in love with a beagle puppy named Jasper. You found him on the streets and were quick to rescue him. Jasper was Kurt's best friend but, you loved the little guy too. He was the most precious thing you'd ever seen. Aside from your boyfriend, that is. You smild seeing Jasper bound into the room, wagging his little tail. He jumped onto your bed, laying down beside you. You cooed, petting him. "Hey buddy." He cuddled into your side and fell asleep. Kurt was asleep cuddled into your other side. Your two boys, they were your family and you loved them. 

Reader's Gender: Male

Peter Maximoff: You had taken a liking to a little black cat named Grimm. She had two shining yellow eyes and a little crescent moon on her right side. Peter was little jealous at first when you ignored him due to the cuteness that was Grimm but he soon learned to love the little black cat. He chuckled, petting her. "I guess you're okay, Grimm." You grinned. "I knew you'd like her." Peter laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Reader's Gender: Male

Charles Xavier: When you were young, you had a pit bull named Jupiter. But, your father had killed her, claiming that she was going to snap and attack the family. You were heartbroken and you had never forgotten her. When Charles discovered this, he set out to make it right. For your birthday, he had gotten you a pit bull. Tears rolled down your cheeks. "Oh Charles...thank you. I'll call her....X." He smiled. "That sounds nice love." X put her head on your shoulder, as a way of giving you a hug. You smiled, hugging her back. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Raven Darkholme: There was a calico cat named Mojo that had more or less marked you as his. One day, Raven came into your room, carrying the fierce feline. "Y/N? Is he yours?" You looked at the cat that purred upon seeing you. You sighed, taking the cat from your girlfriend and putting him. "I guess you're mine now, huh?" Mojo purred, nuzzling you. You laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Reader's Gender: Female

Erik Lensherr: Erik wasn't an animal person but somehow you had roped him into getting a pet. He agreed on the condition that he got to name said pet. You brought home a white bunny. He named him Snowball. You thought it was the perfect name for him. Snowball was the cutest thing you'd ever seen. Erik denied it but, he secretly liked Snowball, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Hank McCoy: Hank was afraid to have a pet, in fear of hurting it. You could never convince him. However, you yourself had a pet hamster named Apollo. Hank liked Apollo but he avoided her since he was afraid of hurting her on accident. You tried to assure him that he wouldn't but he never listened. So, you did as he wished and kept Apollo away from him. Even though it pained you to see Hank upset. 

Scott Summers: You got a parrot and named him Rainbow. Rainbow was a funny parrot. He repeated everything he heard. Which got a little annoying at times but, you and Scott loved him anyways. He even danced. You had recorded him dancing to 'Can't Stop The Feeling' by Justin Timberlake and sent it to Scott. It made Scott laugh and he had showed it to his friends. It cracked everyone up.

Reader's Gender: Female

Alex Summers: You adopted a monkey and named him Aladdin. A reference to your favorite Disney film. Alex thought it was a little silly but, he had grown to like Aladdin even if the playful monkey had a bad habit of slapping him. You found it to be amusing. Sometimes, you wanted to slap your boyfriend. You couldn't blame the sassy little monkey. Plus, it was cute when Aladdin laughed, which he did everytime he slapped Alex.

Reader's Gender: Female

Jean Grey: You had a pet Guinea pig named Blue. She wasn't blue you just liked the name. Jean got a little annoyed when you'd spend so much time with Blue since you forgot about her. But, you always made it up to your girlfriend in time and she did like being around Blue even if she didn't say it. 

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I will do my best!


End file.
